Admin Discussion
For Admins, the Admin Discussion page is a page on which we'll discuss the future of the wiki, and what needs doing. For non-admins, this is a page you can come too to see what bigger changes might take place on the wiki. All discussion should take place in the article, not in the comments. ---- Update 7 I think that we should try to somehow get together and vote on a theme for the Wiki, as there are many great themes available, and I don't think that the color scheme we have now suits FreeFall as well as others might Gkjsdll 01:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. took the liberty of changing it to what I think is best Gkjsdll 01:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I've been fiddling with source code around the Wiki, and have figured most of it out, but I can't seem to get the Top Categories to work right. Anyone who might know please take a look -Gkjsdll 09:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Update 8 Thanks for the work Gkjsdll. I like the theme, it fits well, prehaps later we can decied on a background picture from the game that isn't purly obnixous. I beleive Abraaz is the most familiar with Wikia, and I'm in the process of learning, I just haven't had much time to devote since establishing it. Thanks to everyone for their contributions! It's coming along very nicely. Kelfer87 01:15, June 26, 2012 (CST) I think that it would be really cool if we could use the hex from the Rank pictures as a tile Gkjsdll 22:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Just got the hex, and updated the background. It's easy to revert to the last one, but the only good way of showing this one was to change it assuming everyone liked it Gkjsdll 23:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Did up the theme a bit, I wasn't feeling the plain white and blue. I was going for something that incorporates the game's title colors. Feel free to edit/delete if you'd prefer something else. P.S. The table on the wiki's homepage won't showup unless highlighted... I tried messing with it for a little but couldn't manage to fix it :/ Would someone mind checking that out? I've got little to no wiki experience ha. Dotrawr 02:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Fixed the table, couldn't change the blue to an orange that looked good Gkjsdll 02:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd throw an update on here. We now have a page for the Valtech Concussion (F) Bomb, the Armory, and the Elo system. FRG is providing the wiki with some renders of game models (weapons so far). They'll also provide a new Wordmark (the logo, which I temporarily changed to a small largest it let me make it FFT logo) I've also set in place some more code for future stuffs, should we make use of more of Wikia's features, though I'll leave them for a later time Gkjsdll 02:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) PS just realized that I write waaay too much on this page ^_^ Gkjsdll 02:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Last PS for awhile, I also took out the Top Categories till I can get them working, because it's not cool having broken stuff in the Navbar. I think I have it figured out, but I don't know that I have the time to fix it today (or tomorrow for that matter) Gkjsdll 02:18, July 3, 2012 (UTC) The Valtech Concussion Bomb page needs a picture, and we should figure out a way to clear out some of this text, or maybe just routinely clear our own text when whatever it has addressed has been resolved? Gkjsdll 03:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Updated Weapons section of Navbar in prep for update, created pages for weapons by class, added redirects from old weapons pages to new weapons sub-sections on weapons pages. If we don't get more of other people talking on this page, I'll probably delete it due to lack of use. Gkjsdll 21:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Don't delete the page, I appricate seeing the updates. Maybe we could move this to a differnt spot on the naviagation bar so it's more obvious? I've been busy with RL so haven't been around. As of right now we don't have many Admins but we can add more need be. Again thank you everyone for the contributions! Kelfer 23:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Glad to have a pretty hasty response. I think that maybe we should think of a good way to link to it from the Home page, I just can't think of how we might want that done. Gkjsdll 00:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I want to apologize to everyone whose content I've removed, or whose content I will remove in the future, but I think that if we get newer, better pics, we don't need the old ones. I'll never delete other people's pics, I'll just take them off the pages that we have a better pic for. If you think that you picture should still be up, feel free to either put it back up yourself, or drop a comment on my talk page, so I can find the way to best re-implement it. I've also put headings where there were updates, and look forward to Update 9 (the weapons update) so we can break up this giant chunk of me ranting about stuff. Gkjsdll 07:17, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to change the temp favicon again, to the Gunner class icon for now (I think it's the best icon we have for it right now) and I'd like some input as to what favicon we should use. It's not the biggest thing, but I'm trying to make the wiki as awesome as possible >:D Gkjsdll 09:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fiddling with the theme, still think it needs some work (just the color of buttons such as the navbar+search button), planning to add a poll on main page soon to ask people about their views on the theme Gkjsdll 12:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Update 9 The Gunner's weapons page was flagged to be merged with the Gunner page. If we did this, I could have the Gunner option of the Wapons dropdown menu lead right to that section of the page. This would mean doing this for every class. I personally think that this would add too much to the class pages, as (I think) the weapon pages are the largest pages on the wiki, and the class pages are the second largest. Gkjsdll 04:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? Merge Weapons pages into Class pages Leave the Weapons pages separate Other (Please specify in the comments below) I've just finished making pages for every skill in the game, and they redirect to their corresponding section on a class page, so you can just link to a skill, instead of learning how to link to a section. This is also set up for the Weapons (in case I haven't already said that) I'm trying to figure out a way to make the Admin Discussion page less cluttered, and can't think of how. If anyone has any ideas, comment below, or leave me a message on my talk page, telling me what you think might work. Gkjsdll 15:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: I've just started messing with blog posting, and I think that it might be the way to have Admin Discussion all accessible from the same page, without having all of the text in one place. Gkjsdll 15:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) EDIT 2: This link herewill teach you how to make a blog post, if you don't know how already. For any Admin Discussion-ish news stuffs, please add the "Wiki News" category to your blog post (ADMINS ONLY). I think that we should try transitioning this page to different blogs more individual to their topics, to avoid giant bodies of unrelated text. Gkjsdll 15:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Community Category:Community Category:Community Category:Community